


At First

by runningkin



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningkin/pseuds/runningkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she was running in an unfamiliar parking lot where the center of the masterpiece was a man who could kill whomever he wanted, standing sideways against a car, smiling with perfect teeth and flawed eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First

At first they were innocent flings, and in her mind, if they weren’t so serious, they would be like teenagers, giggling and slipping around darkened hallways, barefoot because it’s easier to be sly that way, and stripping would be quicker. For a long time, she felt like dating was a thing she had to do, sex was a thing she had to do, she let herself be swept away by phone calls and breakups but none of them felt real to her. Now she was running in an unfamiliar parking lot where the center of the masterpiece was a man who could kill whomever he wanted, standing sideways against a car, smiling with perfect teeth and flawed eyes.

At first, he thought he got what he wanted. Seeing her there in front of him in the shadows of the evening, in a dress, something he couldn’t help imagining she wore for him.  He did his best to keep his hands off her, and not because he wanted her but because she wanted him, and he wasn’t weak like she was, he didn’t feverishly want something he knew he’d get soon. He knew that she knew that he knew. That’s why he liked teasing her but he was also teasing himself.

At first, she brushed her fingertips on him and she didn’t know what he felt, or if he felt but he knew she did. It was a tender, soft thing that wrapped itself around her ribcage and felt like peanut butter stuck to the back of the teeth. It felt like it would burst through her like a wild animal. For those few moments she was feral, and she didn’t know if that made him equal to him, or inferior.

At first, she didn’t know he was a beast for her. She didn’t know that he was selfish for her. He dangled himself in front of her like a prisoners last meal, she was so desperate for it and when she got it, she’d savor it, but he didn’t know if he wanted to be devoured yet. That’s why when she came around feeling confident, touching him in places even the closest of lovers don’t think of touching, telling his jaw things that would make a normal man dizzy from lack of blood, he couldn’t help but changing “at first” to “mostly”.

At first, she acted reluctant. She made a loyal dog out of him, she treated him kindly but not as a human. But she couldn’t help it. Oh, she didn’t try to help it. She let herself drown; she knew she’d die but before the end, she’d find the great nirvana. When she finally let those dresses fall off her body, dresses she did wear for him, she also let her skin fall and she became a soul. When he touched her he touched her back, he touched her soul and he forgot to keep on with his god complex.


End file.
